


Kiss The Rain

by beardedsouls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Kissing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Nightmares?!, Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Will add tags as it progresses, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardedsouls/pseuds/beardedsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when dreams becomes reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is my first ever fic of my entire existence. LOL! I am really hesitant to post this because being a newbie in writing I have so many doubts and insecurities. I do appreciate the support that you will extend to this fic. I did not beta this so if anyone of you who is willing to do it, I am in debited to you. Please feel free to just post your email.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> ====
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION. The events, characters and entities depicted in the story are purely fictional. Any resemblance or similarity to any actual events, entities or persons, whether living or dead is purely coincidental. 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :)

****

**  
**

I woke up to the softest touch of lips on my lips, biting it playfully. Long fingers caressed my upper arms softly. It gave me goose bumps from head to toe. I so love waking up this way. It is definitely the best feeling in the world. I slowly opened my eyes and I hate to admit but the first thought I had to myself was why I got so lucky to have this person in my life. I mentally thanked the gods up above for giving this humble yet beautiful person. I could not ask for anything more. My blue eyes met the gazed of green eyes, sparkling insanely between soft sunrise. Soft brown curls filled the spaces in between my fingers as he dips his head in my shoulder, biting it slowly but seductively. A soft moan came out from my mouth and I feel his smile. His hands moved my legs and positioned himself in between them. This time his mouth came down hard on mine. His hands traveled from my neck down to my thighs then to my hips. His hands rested on the waistband of my shorts, teasingly pulling it. My heart was beating erratically. His breath was loud and rapid. My stomach flip when he grinded his hips into mine. I could definitely feel his erection. I arched my back to meet him and my arms instantly encircled around him hugging tightly.

 

“Please. Don’t tease me.” I whispered into his ears.

 

He slowly pulled away from me and smiled. Barely an inch separating us, his hands found its way to my face, his thumb traced my lips. He tugged my shirt over me and carelessly threw it across the room. We are now chest to chest, skin to skin. The only clothing we have on is our underwear. He took a deep breath before his mouth landed on my neck. I tilted my head back further as he traced a path with his lips and tongue. I barely noticed the soft moan that came out from his mouth. I tried to talk in between deep breaths but my words failed me. By the time I noticed that I was unable to speak, his mouth has already moved on to my nipples then to my stomach. A small gasped came out from my mouth as he bite my hips, definitely tomorrow there will be a visible bruise. I close my eyes and inhaled deeply and my voice crackled with emotion.

 

“Babyyy, please – I need you. I can’t wait anymore.”

 

I know he was eager as I was myself. He looked up with burning gaze and our eyes meet again. He kissed my forehead and positioned himself in between. His erection was right at my entrance. He plunged slowly until he was deeply into me.

 

“I love you – so so much.” He whispered into my ear.

 

He began to move slowly until we found the perfect rhythm. There was no hurry behind our kiss. It was slow yet hard, deepening when he gauged my reaction to his actions. He pinned both of my hands above my head, fingers intertwined.  Biting my ears as his thrust gets deeper and faster.

 

“So close babe, so very close.” I closed my eyes and savor his deepening thrust.

 

“Hold on baby.” He said in a deep voice.

 

He grabbed my waist with both of his hands and pulled me closely to him as if I am sitting on his lap. His thrust goes deeper and faster and I know his orgasm is building up. I clenched the bed sheet with my hands as I slowly release my orgasm. Three more thrust and then I felt a hot liquid spurting on my insides.  He collapsed on my chest and we gradually return to our normal breathing.

 

“I love you!” He kissed my chest and hugged me tightly.

 

Then it hit me. I was so in love with this man, my beautiful man. He always declared his love for me but I only smiled in return. Whenever or wherever we are, he showed his undying love towards me.  I absentmindedly reached for his hands and intertwined our fingers. A big smile registered on my face as I recognized the feeling of love spread throughout my body.

 

“I love you more.” I said. He froze.

 

“I love you too – so so very much!” I said it again. He lifted his head and we stared at each other. Silence enveloped the room. His eyes were big, still in shock upon my admission. Then, a big smile registered on his face.

 

“I love you.” He playfully kissed my mouth.

 

“I love you more.” I said it back with conviction.

 

“I love you first.” He said it again, testing the waters.

 

I cupped his face with my hands, “I love you more,” with much more sincerity.

 

Green eyes deeply staring into blue eyes, “Then …..”

 

“What?”

 

“Marry me.”

 

“WHAT?!”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Chapter one is around the corner and I really do need betas for it. I am not confident enough to post without someone to beta it. I really appreciate the help.
> 
> Just leave your email in the comment box.
> 
> Thanks in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go? 
> 
> Comments, suggestions, violent reactions are mostly welcome.


End file.
